


Be My Peace (Not My Problem)

by MzIndyBabii



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lovers, President, The Oval Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzIndyBabii/pseuds/MzIndyBabii
Summary: Mellie is the first female president of the United States and Olivia Pope got her there. They are a great team, but as excited as they both are, jealousy creeps in and causes problems between the two.
Relationships: Mellie Grant/Olivia Pope
Comments: 4
Kudos: 448





	Be My Peace (Not My Problem)

**Author's Note:**

> Throwback! I needed a little Mellivia in my life so I wrote it. LoL. Enjoy.

Mellie sits in the Oval Office as the President of the United States of America. Not the first lady. Not Fitz's wife. The President. She's so proud. And she owes it all to Olivia Pope. Yes, she worked hard to get here, but she knows she couldn't have done it without Liv guiding the way. Her friend, her confidante, her biggest supporter, and now her Chief of Staff. 

Nobody could have predicted the bond between the two women. Mellie still drives Olivia crazy, but Liv wouldn't have it any other way. Olivia told Mellie that no matter what comes their way, she is with her. She has always been with her and Liv meant that. She still means it. Olivia wants to be by Mellie's side for as long as she needs her. 

But lately, there has been tension between them. Mellie doesn't like that Liv spends so much time at OPA. Quinn and Abby are running things but for some reason Olivia always has to be there too. Every time Mellie calls Olivia, Mellie hears Quinn or Abby in the background. She doesn't know why but it makes her feel a certain way. Olivia is her friend. Her Chief of Staff. Olivia is hers. 

Olivia walks into the Oval. "Hey Mel!" She says with a smile. "I called you hours ago, Olivia. What took you so long?" Mellie asks without even looking up at her. "You said it wasn't urgent, Mel. What's wrong with you?" Mellie sighs loudly then finally looks up at Olivia. "You're what's wrong with me. My Chief of Staff needs to come when I call her." Liv looks lost. She doesn't know what's going on with Mellie, but she won't allow her to talk to her this way. 

"If you had said you needed your Chief of Staff here, I would have been here sooner. You made it like you just wanted to hang out. So, I finished what I was doing and then I came. Is it your time of the month? You're tripping for no reason. But what do you need, President Grant? Your wish is my command." Liv laughs but Mellie has a serious look on her face. 

"It's not a game, Olivia. It's not funny." Liv shakes her head and walks over to the sofa Mellie is sitting on and sits next to her. "What is this really about, Mel?" She grabs Mellie's hands but Mellie jerks them away. Olivia doesn't understand what's happening. She sits there staring at Mellie. Waiting for her to say something. Anything. But Mellie stays quiet.

Liv gets up to leave. "You called me here and I came, but if you're going to act like this I'm leaving. Call me when you want to talk about whatever this is. Or I'll just see you tomorrow, bright and early." Liv starts to walk towards the door.

"You can't be Chief of Staff and still be so involved at OPA." Mellie yells. "So, that's what this is about." Liv says as she turns around. "It wasn't a problem when OPA helped you get to where you are."

"You got me where I am, Liv. And I appreciate it. I appreciate you."

Olivia scoffs. "You have a funny way of showing your appreciation. But I got you here with the help of my team, Mel. The team you want me to just let go of. They are my friends and you're being selfish, and I don't like it. Those people are important to me."

"And what am I?" Mellie screams out. Her feelings are hurt. And when she's hurt, she wants others to hurt. Something she has not grown out of. She has always been this way. "Olivia, I need you to be my peace, not another problem. Choose me or I'll choose another Chief of Staff." Olivia looks at Mellie with so much hurt in her eyes. "Do what you have to do, Madam President." She walks out of the Oval Office. 

Mellie just stands there. She knows she went too far, but she can't take it back. Her pride won't let her. At least not at this moment. Olivia knows Mellie doesn't want another Chief of Staff, but that doesn't make Mellie's words cut less deep. 

Olivia hasn't been answering Mellie's calls and it's really affecting her. "Does she not want to be Chief of Staff anymore? Does she not even want to be my friend anymore?" So much is running through Mellie's head and it's all about Olivia. She can't focus on anything else. But she has to. She's the president. But Mellie and Liv have become a package deal and Mellie knows she can't do this without her. She doesn't want to do anything without Olivia.

Mellie calls Liv again. But to her dismay, she gets Liv's voicemail. So, she leaves a message. "Liv, I know you're mad, but you're still my Chief of Staff. You can't ignore my calls. You can't not show up. We had a meeting this morning. We need to talk. Call me back, please." 

There's no apology in her message. Is she saving that for when they see each other? Or maybe she's not sorry. But she is worried. No matter how much she frustrates Olivia, the younger woman never lets that affect her work. Liv always shows up.

Mellie calls Abby. "Hey. Are you here?" Mellie hears the red head asks. She's not sure if Abby has her confused with someone else or what. "Where's here?" Mellie asks. "The hospital. I thought you would be here. Quinn said she was calling you when she left. Did she not call? Liv's in the hospital. It's nothing major, but I just assumed as close as the two of you are that you would come." Mellie puts her phone on speaker and looks at her call log. She does have a missed call but it's from a number she doesn't recognize. "Quinn's phone died. I think she called you from the hospital's phone." Abby says. 

"What happened? How is she really? What hospital? I can come now." Mellie says frantically and then hears Abby talking to someone, but she can't make out what the other person is saying. Abby starts talking to Mellie again. "She fainted. You know Liv and going all day without eating. She's ok. They are letting her leave soon. So, you don't have to come. The doctor just walked back in. I'll call you back." Abby hangs up.

Was Abby talking to Liv? Did Olivia tell her she didn't want Mellie there? Is Liv really ok? Mellie feels even worse for how she spoke to Olivia. She wants to just show up at the hospital anyway. She wants to see that Olivia is ok for herself. "I've told her over and over about not eating. She's so hardheaded." Mellie mumbles to herself. 

Mellie doesn't go to the hospital. It's been a couple of hours and Abby never calls her back. She calls Liv's phone again, but it goes straight to voicemail. So, she calls Abby. "Hey Mel. I'm fine." She's relieved when she hears Olivia's voice. "I'm home and I'll be at work tomorrow. Sorry I missed our meeting today. How did it go?" Mellie doesn't want to talk about a meeting. That's not important to her right now. The only thing that matters to her at this moment is Olivia. 

"Forget the meeting, Liv. You fainted. I told you about not eating. I'm not trying to fuss at you, but you never listen." Liv laughs because Mellie is definitely fussing. "I'm serious, Liv. Are you really ok? I can come to you. Do you need anything?"

"Liv, the popcorn is ready. Get off the phone." Mellie hears Quinn say in the background. And Abby laughing. 

"I'm really ok, Mel. You don't have to come. I'll see you tomorrow." The phone hangs up.

Mellie is happy to know that Olivia is ok, but she's heartbroken that Liv doesn't want her there with her. Liv will always choose Abby and Quinn over her and she just has to accept that. But why is it bothering her so much? Her and Olivia are friends. Their past is ugly, but they got through that. So, why is she so jealous of Abby and Quinn? Mellie goes to her room. She takes a shower and gets into bed. She's having trouble falling asleep. She wishes Liv was there. They always shared a bed while on the campaign trail when one of them had trouble sleeping. Just having Liv close comforted her and she did the same for Liv.

She drifts off to sleep. She feels a warmth. She opens her eyes and Liv is staring at her. "You can't sleep, Liv?" She asks. Liv just stares into her deep blue eyes. Mellie pulls her into her arms and kisses her forehead. Olivia looks up and gives Mellie a smile. Mellie can't help but be captured by Olivia's soft inviting brown eyes. She kisses Olivia on the lips. Slow and gentle. Liv doesn't pull away. She kisses back. It feels good. Too good. 

Mellie wakes up from her dream. She sits up in bed, rubs her still sleepy eyes, and sighs. "This can't be happening. Olivia is my friend. We're partners in crime. She makes me better. I can't mess that up. I'm the president. I'm not gay. I don't have feelings for Liv. I can't. What in the hell was that dream about?" Mellie lays back down. She needs to get some rest. Being tired has her mind playing tricks on her. She falls back to sleep and doesn't wake again until morning.

Mellie sits in the Oval Office awaiting Liv's arrival. She text Liv earlier and told her to take a few days off, but Liv said she's good and ready to work. She walks into the Oval with a big smile on her face. Mellie wants to jump up from the sofa and give her a hug, but Mellie's dream has her feeling like she should keep her distance.

"What? No hug? I was just in the hospital." Liv says with a smirk. Mellie stands up and Liv wraps her arms around her. Mellie doesn't really hug back. Olivia takes a step back. "You're still mad about our fight? I think I'm the one that's supposed to be mad. You talked about replacing me. As if you could ever. There is no President Grant without Olivia Pope. You said it yourself." 

Mellie stays quiet. "Come on. We have work to do. Olivia grabs Mellie's hand and leads her from the sofa to the chair behind her desk. She walks back around and sits in the chair in front of Mellie. "So, what did I miss from the meeting yesterday?" Mellie is just staring at Olivia. "Mellie, snap out of it. What's wrong with you?" Mellie finally let's words come out her mouth. "Did you eat?" Olivia laughs. "Yes, Mel! I ate. Quinn and Abby made sure I did." 

"So, they stayed with you?" Mellie asks. "I couldn't kick them out if I tried. They'll probably be there when I get home later. I couldn't even have my bed to myself. All three of us in one bed. And Quinn sleeps horrible." Olivia is talking but Mellie isn't listening anymore. She doesn't want to hear about Abby and Quinn in Liv's bed.

Mellie starts telling Liv about everything that was discussed in the meeting she missed. Liv notices how Mellie changes the subject whenever she talks about Quinn and Abby. She doesn't say anything though. She isn't sure if there is anything to say. She just sits and listens to Mellie. Marcus walks in and greets both ladies. He takes a seat and they get to work. They work all day getting interviews, meetings, and press conferences scheduled. Mellie makes sure Olivia eats. They order Gettysburger. That's not something they usually have at the White House, but she knows Liv will eat it. Liv wishes they had some popcorn and wine, but she's very appreciative of Mellie's effort to get something she likes. 

It's late and they are tired. Marcus has left and Olivia starts to pack her stuff up. Mellie doesn't want to see her go. Today has been all about work but she loves every minute she gets to spend with Olivia. "I have something for you. Come to my room for a minute." Liv gets her coat and her purse and follows Mellie to her bedroom. Mellie pulls out a scheduling journal with a bow on it. She reaches it to Olivia. "Keep notes, write down when you eat, and what you eat." Liv bursts into laughter. "Mel, I don't need a food journal. I got busy and forgot to eat one day. It's not a big deal."

"But it is a big deal, Liv. It's a big deal to me. You forget to eat all the time. This time your body just couldn't handle it. What happens when you forget again, and the results are worse. You could have hit your head or anything. I can't lose you, Liv." Olivia sees how worried Mellie is, so she thanks her for the journal and promises to use it. Olivia yawns. "I should get going. My bed is calling me." 

She gives Mellie a hug then turns to leave. "Stay!" Mellie blurts out. "It's late Liv and you're tired. You can sleep in here or you can pick a room. It's up to you. But stay." Liv wants to go to her own bed, but she doesn't want to turn down Mellie's offer. She is exhausted. She shouldn't be on the road like this. Before she can even respond Mellie is already reaching her some night clothes. "You can shower first." Mellie says. 

Olivia is in the shower. And all she can think about is Mellie's reaction earlier to her talking about Quinn and Abby. Is Mellie jealous? Why would she be? Is Mellie's offer for her to stay just a ploy to keep her from Quinn and Abby? This is crazy! She finishes her shower and gets dressed. She walks back into the room and Mellie is sitting in front of her mirror in just her bra and panties. She's taking her make-up off. Olivia stares at Mellie's smooth skin. Mellie has great shoulders. Mellie can see Olivia staring at her through the mirror. She hops up and says, "My turn. I can't wait to feel the water run down my body." 

She stops in front of Olivia who is still staring at her. Olivia looks Mellie up and down then bites her bottom lip. Mellie laughs. "You left me some hot water, right?" Liv looks up at Mellie. "Of course, I wasn't even in there long." Mellie kisses Liv on the cheek and goes to get in the shower.

Liv climbs into Mellie's bed. But she's thinking maybe she should go in another room. Mellie did say it was up to her. But she doesn't want Mellie to feel like she doesn't want to sleep near her. It's not like they haven't slept in the same bed before. 

Mellie and Olivia have shared a bed plenty of times. It's not a big deal. Liv shares a bed with Quinn and Abby all the time. She has even shared a bed with Huck. It's what friends do. But it's different when she sleeps next to Mellie. Olivia makes sure she stays on her side of the bed. She makes sure their bodies don't touch. She always feels a warmth between the two of them no matter how far apart they are. Something she doesn't feel between her and her other friends. 

Tonight, she has a bad feeling that sleeping next to Mellie will be a mistake, but she doesn't know why. She stays in Mellie's bed anyway. This bed is definitely big enough for them to keep their distance. 

Mellie comes out the bathroom in her silk nightie. No bra. Olivia can see her large erect nipples. Liv starts staring at the ceiling. Mellie turns the lights out and hops into bed. She laughs because it's dark, but she can still see Liv's eyes staring up at the ceiling. "Good Night, Liv."

"Good Night, Mel." Liv turns on her side and faces the wall. Mel turns on her side as well, but she faces Olivia. Even though all she gets is Olivia's back. Liv is tired but she can't fall asleep. If she was home, she would be up getting a glass of wine. She tries to remain still, so she won't wake up Mellie. But if she turns to look, Mellie isn't sleep either. Liv sighs. It's not loud, but loud enough for Mellie to hear.

"Liv." Mellie whispers. Liv doesn't answer. "I know you're not asleep. Quit ignoring me." Liv turns over and faces Mellie. "What Mel?" Mellie laughs. "I thought you were tired. Why aren't you sleep?" Mellie asks and Liv rolls her eyes hoping Mellie can't see her. The streetlights outside are the only thing that gives the room a little glow.

I saw that, Liv." Mellie reaches over and pops Liv's arm. "Keep your hands to yourself, Melody! I was tired. I am tired. I don't know. I just can't fall asleep." Liv says. "Never call me that again, Olivia Carolyn Pope." They both laugh. 

Mellie scoots closer to Olivia. Olivia's mind is telling her to back up. But she's basically already on the edge of the bed. If she goes any further, she'll hit the floor. And that's a far drop. Mellie's bed is really high up from the floor. 

"Let's talk." Mellie says. "Mel, we have to get sleep. What would we talk about anyway in the middle of the night?" 

"Tell me something I don't know about you and then I'll help you go to sleep. I mean let you go to sleep." She giggles. "Mellie, you know everything there is to know."

"Have you ever kissed another woman?" Mellie asks and Liv's eyes grow wide. "Go to sleep, Melody." Mellie hits Liv again. Then she scoots even closer to her. "Tell me and I'll go to sleep." Mellie says but she has no intentions of going to sleep if she gets an answer from Liv. "I'm waiting." She whispers. 

"No. Yes. I don't know. Why are you asking me this?" 

"Just curious. I want to know what I don't already know about my friend. Was it Quinn? Or Abby? Please say it wasn't one of them." 

"No. It was a long time ago. Now go to sleep."

"Ever think about kissing me?" Mellie asks and regrets the question soon after. Olivia stays quiet. Why is Mellie doing this to her? She's about to answer but Mellie apologizes. "I'm sorry. That was too much." She scoots back to her side of the bed and turns her back to Olivia. 

Olivia wants to strangle Mellie right now, but she also wants to pull her back closer to her. Of course, she's thought about kissing Mellie. Mellie is beautiful. And Liv would love to know how Mellie's lips will feel against hers. But Mellie is the president. Mellie is her friend. And a kiss between them would only be trouble. 

And trouble it is. Olivia is knocked out of her thoughts by Mellie's lips being pressed against hers. She doesn't fight it. She kisses Mellie back. Mellie straddles Olivia and continues their kiss. It's soft and sweet. Liv hands roam under Mellie's nightie and she rubs her back. 

They break apart to catch their breath. Olivia can't really see Mellie's face, but she sees Mellie's blue eyes staring down at her. "Do you want to stop? We should stop. I'm so sorry, Liv. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking." Liv laughs at how Mellie is babbling. Her hands still under Mellie's nightie and rubbing her back. She pulls Mellie to her so Mellie is laying completely on top of her. 

"It's ok, Mel. It was nice." She whispers into Mellie's ear. "But we should stop. Let's just get some sleep." Mellie slides off of Olivia, but she stays close and in her arms. They both fall asleep in no time. 

Liv wakes up the next morning early. With Mellie in her arms and one of Mellie's legs between hers. She smiles. All they did was kiss last night but it felt good. She had wanted to kiss Mellie for a while now. And she's happy to know Mellie wanted it too. 

She tries to stay still so she won't wake Mellie. But she needs to get home. She needs clothes and they have a busy day ahead. She kisses Mellie on the forehead. Mellie smiles but keeps her eyes closed. "I need to go home, Mel. I need clothes. We have a lot to do today." Mellie snuggles into Olivia tighter. "Mel. Get up. I'm serious." Mellie laughs but doesn't let Olivia go. "Melody Margaret Grant." Olivia says in a stern tone. "The leader of the free world should not be acting like this." Mellie opens her eyes and gives Liv a look. 

She sighs and lets Olivia go. Olivia gets up and puts her clothes back on from yesterday. She's wondering what Hal is going to think. She knows he's right outside of Mellie's door as usual. She never slept over before in the White House. She puts on her shoes and her coat. "I'll be back soon." She kisses a pouting Mellie, grabs her purse, and leaves. 

Liv opens her apartment door and there is a sleeping Quinn on her sofa. She quietly makes her way to her room only to find a sleeping Abby in her bed. She goes to her bathroom and takes a shower. When she comes out Abby and Quinn are both awake and sitting on her bed. "Liv, where in the hell were you? We almost sent Huck looking for you." Quinn says in her fake angry voice. "You could have at least responded to our texts." Abby adds. 

"I'm sorry. But I'm safe. And I need to get dressed. Mellie and I have a busy day. I have to make up for missing the day I fainted." Olivia says. "Didn't you already make up for that last night?" Quinn asks with a smirk on her face. Liv looks at her and rolls her eyes. "You're not even going to deny it. You stayed with Mellie last night, Liv?"

"Did you two track my phone?" Olivia asks while looking at the two women. "You gave us no choice. So, Huck tracked you. Don't blame him. We made him. We were worried." 

"Get out so I can get dressed!" Quinn and Abby leave and go into the living room. "Do you think they slept together?" Quinn asks Abby. "I don't know, and I don't think I want to know. Nothing good can come from them sleeping together." 

"I told you something was up. That's why Mellie is so cold to us now. She has feelings for Liv, and she thinks Liv has something going on with one of us." Quinn says. Abby shakes her head. 

Quinn goes in the kitchen to start breakfast so Liv can eat. Liv comes out her room and walks into the kitchen. The two women stare at her. "I already said I was sorry, what else do you two want?" 

"Answers!" Quinn blurts out and sits a plate of food in front of Olivia. Liv starts to eat, and Abby reaches her a cup of coffee. "I can get used to this treatment." Liv says with a grin. "Come on, Liv. Talk! It's us. We tell each other everything." Quinn says. Abby just looks at Liv. She's not as nosy as Quinn is. 

"There's nothing to tell. We worked late. I was tired. She told me to stay. We went to bed. The end." Olivia says then takes another sip of her coffee. She gets up and says, "I have to go. Thanks for breakfast. Thanks for caring. I'll be home tonight." She leaves and Quinn and Abby look at each other and shrug. 

Liv walks towards the Oval and speaks to Mellie's secretary. "She's not in there yet, Ms. Pope. Do you want me to call her?" The young lady asks. "No, I'll just go in and wait. I have things I can get started on without her." Mellie has speaking engagements and press conferences all day. And Liv has to make sure Mellie is saying the right things and that she gets where she needs to be on time. 

Mellie walks into the Oval. Olivia looks up from all the papers in front of her. Mellie is a breath of fresh air. She's beautiful and her smile sparkles. Liv just smiles at her and starts telling her where they need to be. Olivia gathers up her things and just as quickly as Mellie walked in the Oval she is walking right back out. 

They are exhausted. They plop down on the sofa in the Oval. "All in a day's work of the POTUS." Olivia says and Mellie sighs. Vice President Vargas walks in and asks if she's needed for anything else. She was along for the ride with Mellie and Olivia all day too. "No. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for everything today." Mellie says and Luna leaves.

Olivia gets up to leave and Mellie pouts. "No, Mel. I have to go home. It was awkward as hell walking out of here this morning. Then I got home to a 3rd degree from Abby and Quinn." Mellie rolls her eyes. Olivia ignores her pettiness. "So, I am going home, popping some popcorn, drinking some wine, and climbing into my own bed for sleep." She kisses Mellie on the cheek and tells her good night.

But Mellie grabs her arm and pulls her close into her body and kisses her on the lips. "See you tomorrow, Liv. Be careful. Text me when you make it home. Or if you feel like talking you can call."

"Didn't you talk enough today? Go get in the tub, relax and then straight to bed. I can't have you burning out on me. Good Night again, Mel." Liv kisses her on the lips this time then leaves. 

Mellie loves when Liv gives her orders. She does just as she was told. She took her bath and then climbed into bed. She picks up her phone and reads Liv's text. She wants to call her, but she really should get some sleep. It's good enough knowing Liv made it home safely. She falls asleep. 

She wakes up the next morning and is sad to see Liv actually called last night and she missed it. They get through another busy day. They are sitting in Mellie's bedroom talking and laughing. Mellie sees Olivia look at her watch. "I wish I could go with you and not have secret service tag along." Mellie says with a sad face. She doesn't want Liv to leave, but she knows she can't keep asking her to stay. 

Liv stands up from the bed and Mellie is about to get up to hug her bye, but Liv starts to undress. Mellie gives her a strange look. "What are you doing, Liv?" Mellie asks. "I'm getting comfortable." Olivia's body is slender but perfect in Mellie's eyes. They haven't done anything but sleep in the same bed, hold each other and kiss. But in both their dreams they have done so much more. 

Olivia climbs back on the bed in her bra and panties. Mellie can't stop staring at her. "Liv?" Mellie says without looking Olivia in the eyes. She's looking down and playing with the blanket. "What's wrong, Mel?" Mellie sighs and then asks, "Can we go further tonight?" Olivia is shocked. But she has been ready. She just needed Mellie to be comfortable. 

Olivia pushes Mellie down so she is laying on her back. She straddles her and kisses her passionately on the lips. Then she moves down to her neck. Mellie has to stop her. "The President can't be walking around with hickies, Liv." They laugh and Liv apologizes. She sits Mellie up and pulls her dress over her head. 

"You're sure about this, Mel?" Olivia asks. Mellie pulls her down and kisses her. "Make love to me, Ms. Pope." She whispers into Liv's ear. And Liv does just that. Mellie is laying there glowing. Her smile is huge, and she can't make it go away. Olivia just made her have an orgasmic explosion. She's praying no one outside her door could hear her screaming Olivia's name. 

She finally looks over at Olivia. "Best Chief of Staff ever." They laugh. Olivia cuddles into Mellie's arms and they drift off to sleep. 

It's been a great three months. Mellie is a great president and she has Liv by her side and in her bed. She misses Liv like crazy when Teddy is home instead of with Fitz. And when Karen is home for a visit. She loves spending time with her kids though. Being president causes them to use FaceTime a lot. She still sees Liv almost every day, but not in her bed. She never knew sex could be so good. 

Mellie drops Teddy off with Fitz. Even their relationship is going smoothly. She's not sure if that would be the case if Fitz knew she was sleeping with Liv. Life is good. She calls Liv and Quinn answers. "Hi Madam President. Liv is busy at the..." She's cut off by Liv snatching the phone from her. "Hey Mel. What's up?" There is a bunch of laughter and screaming in Liv's background. "Nothing. You sound busy. I'll let you go." Mellie hangs up. 

Olivia has sworn to Mellie that nothing has ever happened between her and anyone at OPA. But Mellie still acts super jealous every time she brings them up or if she's with them when Mellie calls. Olivia wants to go to Mellie, but she's been drinking. A lot. So, driving wouldn't be a smart thing to do. 

She goes back to her company and drinks a little more. Quinn, Abby, Huck, and Marcus have all left. Liv is a little buzzed, but she calls Mellie. It's quiet now so they can talk. 

Mellie answers but doesn't say anything. "Mel? You there?" Mellie lets out a low yes. "What are you doing? I miss you." Mellie can tell Liv's been drinking. "I'm in bed, Liv. What do you want?" Mellie's tone makes Olivia forget she's a little tipsy. "First, I want you to check your attitude. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm tired, Olivia." Mellie says and hangs up. Liv is fuming. She hates when Mellie acts like this. But she doesn't call her back. She just goes to bed. She'll deal with Melody tomorrow. 

Olivia walks into Mellie's room without knocking. To her surprise, Mellie is playing with the vibrator Liv bought her. Mellie covers up and yells at Olivia. "You can't knock?" Olivia laughs. "Should have had the door locked. And it's not like I haven't seen all of you already. Can I watch?" 

Mellie scoffs and fixes her clothes. She gets out of bed and asks, "Did you need something, Olivia?" Olivia sighs. Mellie is still in a mood and Olivia doesn't really care to deal with it. "I just wanted to see you. Is that too much?" Liv walks up to Mellie and tries to kiss her, but Mellie turns away. "Really Mel? How long are you going to play this game? Because I'm over it." Olivia says with anger in her tone. "I give you all of me. My time and my energy. I'm either being the best damn Chief of Staff or giving you the best sex of your life. But you always get in these moods or have an attitude about something. So, what did I do this time, Melody?"

Liv knows Mellie hates when she calls her Melody. "I wanted you here yesterday, but you were too busy getting drunk with your friends. Friends that I'm still not convinced you're not fucking." Olivia laughs and that makes Mellie mad. "I can't make you believe anything I say, Mellie. But tell me when I would have the time to fuck anyone else. You use me as your little sex slave. We're either working or fucking. I haven't hung out with them in months. I get one free day and you're mad. And you had Teddy. That's the only reason I wasn't here."

"Well, I'm sorry I occupy so much of your time. I'll only call you about work from now on."

"So, you don't want me to be your dirty little secret anymore?" Olivia asks and laughs. "I was Fitz's little secret, so I guess this is you getting your payback. Fuck me and forget me. Make me feel like I'm not important." They haven't mentioned Olivia's affair with Fitz in seems like forever. The only time Mellie mentions Fitz at all is when she tells Liv she's picking Teddy up from him or dropping him off. Mellie just stares at Olivia. 

"Olivia, don't do that. Don't bring him up. Don't bring that up. I'm not trying to get any payback. I'm doing the best I can. What do you expect from me?" 

"I expect you to respect me and my time. I expect you to choose me. Choose me like I choose you. I put you first when it comes to business and my personal life. I get that you can't do that for me. I would never put myself ahead of your kids or you running this country. But I need you to put me in your life and not just between your legs. Make me feel wanted and not used." Liv says with tears falling from her eyes. "I'm not asking you to marry me, not even to go public, but stop acting like this is only sex to you. Or is it?"

Mellie doesn't respond. "I guess I got my answer." Liv walks off. 

Mellie lets Olivia leave. Not because Liv is only sex to her, but because everything else Liv said is true. Mellie knows she doesn't deserve half of what Liv gives her. She doesn't know why she's jealous of Liv's other friends. They became her friends too at some point. But she got all possessive and pushed them away, she monopolizes all Olivia's time, and now she's hurting the woman she loves.

Mellie is in love with Olivia and she can't handle it. She can't just run to Olivia any time she wants. She can't just confess her love for Olivia and then shout it to the world. She's still the president after all. But Olivia isn't asking for those things. She only wants what she deserves. Some respect and to be treated like she's more than a piece of ass to Mellie. 

Mellie goes to Hal and tells him pull the car around. They are going to Olivia's. But he tells her that Olivia is still there. She's in the Oval. Mellie smiles and then heads to the Oval. 

Liv is on the sofa in the Oval Office asleep. She was crying too much and felt like she couldn't or shouldn't drive. She's hurt that Mellie had nothing to say. She's hurt that Mellie let her leave. She loves Mellie and she thought Mellie loved her too. 

Mellie sits down on the sofa next to Olivia. She leans down and places kisses on Liv's face. Liv starts to move. But her eyes are still closed. "Wake up, Liv." Mellie whispers. Olivia opens her eyes. Her still tear-filled eyes. "Sit up. Let me talk to you." Mellie says while caressing Liv's face. Liv sits up but doesn't look at Mellie. She's so mad at her right now. She's so hurt by her.

"Liv, look at me please." Liv still doesn't look up. Mellie gets up and then gets on her knees in front of Olivia. "You have the president on her knees, Liv. The least you can do is look at me." Liv looks at Mellie and her tears break Mellie's heart. "I'm so sorry, Liv. I've been stupid. I haven't treated you the way you deserve. I haven't been a good friend. I'm truly sorry. Please, forgive me."

Liv wipes her tears away. "That's just words, Mel. You're good with words. You have to stop acting like I don't matter. You told me before to be your peace and not your problem. I need the same thing from you. I need to know that you see me. I need to feel that I'm working with you and not for you. I need to know that what we have is more than sex."

Mellie grabs Olivia's hands. "Look at me and hear me, Liv. This is more than just sex to me. But Liv you have to admit we have really good sex." Liv gives her a little smile and that makes Mellie happy. "I see you! All of you. You're amazing. You shine so bright; I can't help but see you. I never think of you as someone who works for me. We're the perfect team, Liv. And you matter! You've always mattered to me. I love you! I'm in love with you. I'm scared and I don't know how this will work but I want to figure it out with you. Let me show you I can be better to you and for you." 

Mellie gets up and goes to lock the door. Hal hears the click from the other side of the door. He smiles. He minds his business, but he's not blind. He likes Olivia for Mellie. Hal was never a big fan of Fitz. Mellie walks back over to Olivia on the sofa. "Let me be your sex slave now." Mellie says and they laugh. "Where do you want it? Your wish is my command." Olivia looks over towards Mellie's desk and smirks. "Oh, this should be fun." Mellie takes Olivia's hand and leads her over to the desk. Hal has already had the feed to the camera cut, even though Mellie and Liv don't seem to care. 

Mellie starts removing Liv's clothes. Mellie wishes Liv had on a dress. Better access. Quicker access. Olivia stands there naked. Mellie admires every inch of her. Liv bites her bottom lip. She wants to just pounce on Mellie, but she always takes control. She wants Mellie to lead this time. Mellie lifts Liv on top of the desk. She lunges for her mouth, kissing her hard and deep. Her hand goes straight for Liv's wet center. She puts two fingers deep inside of Liv. No teasing. Just straight to the point. She moves them in slow, smooth strokes. Fucking Liv just the way she wants to be fucked. Liv impulsively starts to grind against Mellie's hand. Mellie starts to move her fingers faster and deeper with each wet stroke. She isn't just putting her hand into it, or even her arm, but her whole body. She wants to make sure Liv feels how real this is and how real her feelings are for her. Liv's juices start to run down Mellie's fingers and down her own thighs. "You're always so wet, Liv." Olivia moans. Then she lets out a louder moan. "Damn, Mel. Madam President. POTUS. Don't stop." Liv cries out. She can feel a wildfire spreading within her thighs. Mellie knows Liv is about to come. Her body is starting to shake. Liv pulls Mellie closer and they kiss again. Liv's body bucks hard against Mellie's hand. She's trembling from head to toe, a searing sizzle of energy throbbing through her veins. Mellie holds her close. Still stroking Liv's insides just right. Liv explodes. Her orgasms ravage her, and her body grows weak.

She lays back onto the desk. Mellie removes her fingers and lays next to Liv. Liv's breathing is heavy, and all Mellie can do is smile. Liv looks over at her and says, "Madam President, job well done." Mellie laughs. Liv's body is still weak and shaky. "Ready to go to the bedroom for more?" Mellie asks. Liv rolls her eyes. "Give me a few minutes." They lay there staring into each other's eyes. Liv smiles. Mellie unconsciously licks her lips. And Liv shakes her head. Mellie pulls her into her arms and whispers, "I love you, Olivia Carolyn Pope. And I promise to be your peace, and no longer your problem." 

"I love you too, Mel. We have a lot to figure out, but we can do it together. We run the country, managing this can't be harder than that. Quinn and Abby already know something is up. And I need you to apologize to them, Mel. We are all friends." Mellie promises to apologize and then blurts out, "I'm sure Hal knows something too. The way I just had you screaming Madam President." Liv hits Mellie and they laugh. They eventually get dressed and make their way to Mellie's bedroom. They make each other come over and over. Then enjoy the rest of the day in each other's arms. 


End file.
